


hitchhiking

by Inpu



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: AU, Collage, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inpu/pseuds/Inpu
Summary: Not every hitchhiking ends up well.





	hitchhiking

[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=aee5020714f16993c6851eb0739bb478)   
[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=ae032ab893966f5d526df8f2331591c6)   
[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=52d40561645e1149bbfdbdc86af48f24)   
[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=661d04c6c9a79d4d082be6f732fcbb5b)   
[](https://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=5e45e59c132ebc6b33ce14b03bda40ea)


End file.
